At The End of Time
by the purple fuzzy
Summary: Suddenly filled with anger and a strong desire to win, he lifted his want and began again to fight. The real battle of good and evil had just begun. H/G, R/Her.
1. Stceferp!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, the only thing I own is the plot - though I guess parts of that really don't belong to me either. I don't own much, so if you do sue me all you'll get is the extended version of "Lord of the Rings: FotR" that I got for Christmas, and some well worn socks!

  
Chapter 1:

Hermione stood on the pathway between platform 9 and 10 and nervously tucked her hair back behind her ear. She looked up at her father who smiled encouragingly. Suddenly she turned and threw her arms around him.

He hugged her for a long moment, then stepped back. "Have a good year."

Hermione nodded silently. She gazed back at the wall and watched as an excited eleven-year-old ran straight towards the wall and disappeared, while his smiling parents followed behind him. "Give my love to mum," she finally whispered. 

"I will." Her father replied. "I love you, Hermione." She gave a small, yet sincere smile. "I love you." Then, squaring her shoulders, she walked calmly towards the wall, and just as she was about to hit, squeezed her eyes shut, and started to run. Feeling smoke hit her face, she slowly opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. No matter how many times she had walked through the wall, the muggle in her always worried that she would run into it.

The seventeen-year-old looked around the bustling platform. Children were running around yelling and playing while parents yelled out last-minute instructions, and friends met again after spending the summer apart. Speaking of friends . . Hermione stood on her tiptoes trying to locate her own friends that she hadn't seen since she stepped off the train months ago.

Someone ran into her, and without even looking up, quickly murmured an apology.

Hermione looked over at the familiar messy hair and smiled. "Harry?"

Harry Potter looked up at the sound of his name, and his jaw fell open. "Her-Hermione?" He whispered.

She grinned at his surprise. "What do you think?"

Harry gaped at her. Last year her hair had still been busy and unruly, but now . . he almost didn't recognize her. Her hair was long and brown, but she had added a few subtle red highlights to it, and it couldn't be described as bushy any longer, now it was just wavy, flowing down to lightly brush her shoulders. The whole effect managed to soften the features of her face, and drew out her amazing brown eyes.

Hermione's forehead creased nervously, which seemed to pull him from his daze, and he grinned. "You look great."

"Thanks." She smiled. "You haven't changed at all."

Harry smiled and ran a hand through his dark messy hair, giving her a brief glimpse at the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Nah. It takes too much effort to change." 

Hermione laughed and looked around the platform. "Where's Ron?" "You haven't heard?" Harry looked surprised. "Ron was made Head Boy . . ."

_"Ron?"_

Harry laughed at her shocked expression. "You should have seen him when the owl came. I could have sworn that he was eleven again, the way he was running around the house yelling at the top of his lungs."

"Ron is the Head Boy . ." Hermione still seemed to be in shock. She looked up suddenly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ron sent you an owl a couple of days ago. I don't know why you didn't get the note." Harry shrugged. "Anyway, there was some kind of emergency, and Ron ended up going to Hogwarts a couple of days ago. He's probably waiting for us now, so we should _probably_ get onto the train before it leaves us behind."

harry guided her up the steps and they found an empty compartment. Ginny passed them in the hallway with a smile and a "love your hair, Hermione," before disappearing with a couple of her friends.

"She seems to have gotten over you." Hermione mentioned casually with a sly grin.

"We're friends." Harry couldn't stop himself from blushing. "Besides, she's been . ." he nervously cleared his throat, "'over me' for a couple of years now."

"O-kay," Hermione said in a tone of disbelief. They entered the empty prefect compartment and settled in for the ride. The train pulled away from the station with a lurch and she looked out the window at the countryside rolling past her in different shades of brown and green.

Harry didn't say anything else, he just settled back in his seat and pulled out a well-worn Quidditch book. Hermione rolled her eyes and dug through her bag to find her copy of "Hogwarts: A History." She had received it as a gift from her mother for her birthday. Her birthday wasn't until the 19th, but they had begun celebrating early when she started attending Hogwarts. Her mother had found the book by accident at a muggle pawn shop. The manager had been quite bored with the piece of 'fiction' and had practically given it to her. Hermione smiled at the memory of receiving it, especially from her mother who just smiled at her look of disbelief and told her to close her mouth.

Opening the cover, Hermione ran her fingers down the page that her mother had written on:

  
_ To my own little witch,_

Happy 17th Birthday! I am so proud of you.  
Thank you for being my daughter.

Love, Mum

  
She blinked away the tears that formed and looked up as the door opened and Ginny slipped inside. Ginny had already changed into her robes, and smiled in greeting.

"Hey, guys. Do you mind if I hang out with you for a while?" Ginny asked cheerfully. "My friends are off flirting with some Ravenclaw boys," she rolled her eyes.

Hermione smiled and glanced out the window. The countryside had disappeared and was now replaced with dark trees, twisting rivers, and rolling hills. "I'm going to go change into my robes."

She left the compartment leaving Harry and Ginny alone facing each other on the seats. Harry looked up from his book and smiled at her and she grinned back for a minute before becoming serious.

"How is she?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry shrugged, looking at the closed door for a second, before looking back at her. "We haven't talked about it. I don't really know how to bring it up."

Ginny sighed, playing with the end of her braided red hair. She tossed it back over her shoulder before commenting, "Ron is really worried about her."

"I know." Harry replied, lifting his glasses and rubbing his nose. "So am I."

Ginny looked around the compartment and grinned, her playful nature causing her to sit back in her seat and stretch her legs across the aisle, resting them on the seat next to Harry. "You know, prefects have got it made. You get your own bathroom with a swimming pool-"

"How'd you know about the swimming pool?" Harry cut in, but she ignored him.

"-You can take points from other houses, you have more privileges, _and_ even your compartments on the train are more comfortable. A person could fall asleep on these seats."

"You don't have enough time to sleep on the train." Harry pointed out, grinning at her.

"That's true." Ginny agreed, "but you could still do it."

* * * * *

Hermione came out of the bathroom with her robes perfectly in place, running a hand through her hair with hopes that it would make it more presentable. She turned back to close the door and felt someone bump into her.

"Hey, watch where you're-" Hermione saw the familiar silvery-blond hair and instantly groaned.

"Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked, appearing slightly startled by her new look.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Malfoy."

"Tell Potter that prefects have a meeting tomorrow in the classroom by the bathroom. We're supposed to meet at eleven, and you're allowed to skip whatever classes you have during that time." He spoke quickly, then continued on his way down to the next compartment.

Hermione thoughtfully watched him go. She didn't know when or how it had changed, but they had seemed to get over the stages of name-calling and curses. She, Harry, and Ron still didn't like Malfoy, but instead of fighting they had an unspoken agreement to just ignore each other instead. The school seemed to be a lot quieter now, and Harry and Ron spent more time in the common room instead of off doing detentions.

She turned to go back to the compartment and slid open the door to find Harry sitting on the floor laughing so hard his glasses were dangling on one ear perilously close to falling off, while Ginny sat curled up in a ball with tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard. She was holding her stomach gasping for air when Hermione asked with a confused expression on her face, "Did I miss something?"

Strangely enough, that only seemed to make them laugh harder.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, and moments after it had stopped, the three of them were stepping out the door and down the few steps to the ground. Hermione stepped to the ground and looked around at the darkening skis. It was colder than usual for September, so with a quick wave to Hagrid who was bellowing for the first years, she hurried off behind Harry to get into a horseless carriage for the remainder of the trip to Hogwarts.

* * * * *

Ron was anxiously waiting outside the castle for the first signs that they were coming. He had been busy the last couple of days, but he missed hanging out with his friends, or even having someone else his age to talk to. Besides, Hermione was coming and he hadn't seen her all summer.

Finally he could see flickers of light on the water, and he watched as the first carriages came around the corner into view. Students began pouring out of the carriages, talking loudly as they entered the school and headed for the banquet hall. Ron didn't even notice when Prof. McGongal came out to stand behind him, welcoming the students back to school.

Ginny was the first person he saw, and she smiled and ran up to give him a hug before hurrying back to her friends and entering the school. Harry was right behind her, and they playfully slugged each other in greeting.

"Hey Harry." Ron grinned. "Where's Hermione?"

Harry looked behind him, then shrugged. "I thought she was following me."

"I'm here." Hermione said off to the side of them. She smiled. "Hey, Ron."

Ron could only stare at her as his jaw moved soundlessly, almost identical to Harry's first reaction. She continued to smile, blushing slightly as he tried to remember how to talk. "Hermione, you . . . you look amazing."

She began to blush. "Thank you. A few of my friends at home took me to get a make-over as an early birthday present. I'm still not sure whether I like it or not."

"Well it looks fantastic." Ron assured her.

Uncomfortable with all the attention she was receiving, Hermione stared at the ground, seemingly fascinated with the cracks. Ron sensed her uneasiness, and quickly changed the subject, while motioning for them to follow him into the school and find seats at their table in the great hall.

Ron looked over at Hermione who, even after 6 years, seemed to be enthralled with the thousands of candles lighting the room. He watched as she looked up to the bewitched ceiling that was bright with stars on the clear night.

Finally the first years arrived, and the sorting began. Prof. Dumbledore waited until after dinner was over before standing up, and there was instant silence as he began to speak. The traditional warnings to stay away from the forbidden forest, and not to use magic in the corridors were given, then he fell silent. Ron watched as his face remained expressionless, and he knew that Prof. Dumbledore was debating what to say.

"I regret to inform you," Prof. Dumbledore continued after an awkward silence, "that there will be no trips to Hogsmeade this year." He continued on through the astonished murmurings. "There is no need for great concern for your safety here at school, but as you are all aware, Voldemort is becoming increasingly more powerful, and we would not be able to protect you on such trips."

The murmurings increased in volume, and Ron saw both Harry and Hermione look over at him questioningly. He shook his head slightly and motioned back towards Dumbledore.

"Please," Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them. "Try not to be alarmed. We must be cautious, but not afraid." His voice increased in volume so much that it rocked the great chandeliers hanging above them. "I will _not_ allow him to take over this school!"

He paused to let that sink in, then quietly dismissed them from dinner. Ron got up instantly and started to lead the new Griffindors to their common room, giving them advice as he went. Hermione led the girls up to their dormitory, and Harry helped to lead the boys up to their rooms.

Back in the common room, Ron pulled Harry to the side for a minute. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants to see us before breakfast tomorrow."

Harry looked concerned. "Is it serious?"

"I," Ron hesitated. "I can't talk about it."

Harry nodded slowly. "All right."

* * * * *

Hermione descended the last couple of stairs into the common room and instantly spotted Ron talking seriously to Harry by one of the fire places. She slowly made her way over to them and Ron looked up and caught her eye. He said something to Harry and they both turned to greet her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked them.

"No." Ron shook his head, speaking a little too quickly.

Hermione gave a small frown, knowing that something was wrong, but they would tell her if they could so she didn't push the matter. Suddenly she remembered something. "Oy, Harry! Malfoy told me to tell you there's a prefects meeting tomorrow at eleven in the classroom by the bathroom."

"What's the password?" He massaged his forehead and hoped he could remember everything.

Her jaw dropped for a second, and she looked surprised. "He didn't tell me."

"It's stceferp." Ron smiled as the looked at him in surprise. "I have to be there too."

"You made that up." Hermione accused.

"No." He laughed. "It's just prefects said backwards. Stceferp. Ste-ferp, the c is silent."

"There's no way I'm gonna remember that," Harry shook his head and sighed.

"We'll go together." Ron looked at the rapidly filling room. "Anyone for a game of chess?"

"I was just going to read," Hermione said, holding up an unnoticed book.

Ron caught a glimpse of the title and rolled his eyes. "Hogwarts: A History, what a surprise. I swear you must have that memorized. Harry?"

Harry agreed as Hermione just smiled. They set up the game and she curled up in a nearby chair, close enough to add to their conversation if necessary. A couple of games later Harry stood up and yawned. The room was almost empty again, and he headed for the boys' dormitories.

"Goodnight Harry!" Hermione called out and he replied, then disappeared up the stairs. Ron sat down across from her and she looked up when she felt him watching her. "What?"

He nodded towards her book. "That isn't the regular school copy is it?"

She shook her head. "My mum got it for me for my birthday."

"How is your mother, Hermione?" He asked softly and she looked away with tears in her eyes. He instantly regretted asking. "Hermione-"

"The doctors," she began so softly that he had to strain to hear. 'Well, they don't know . . they don't know what's wrong, or what to do. This summer we took her to doctors all across the country, we even talked to one from America, but they all say the same thing. They don't know why she isn't feeling well."

There was silence for a moment, as Ron watched her trying to decide what to say. Hermione sighed and looked at the orange and red flames that seemed to be dancing together. She hated that it made her feel this way - where every reference to her mother made her cry. She was the strong one, she didn't want people to know that on every stressful night she would cry into her pillow, or that after an exhausting day the tears would cascade down her face, mingling with the water from her shower.

She finally looked back at Ron, who continued to watch her wordlessly. "Since they don't know what it is, they don't know if she'll live through it." She looked away.

"You know, Hermione, you don't always have to be the strong one." Her head sprang around to look at him, wondering if he was now a mind reader. Ron continued, "It is okay to cry."

They stared at each other for a minute, then Hermione slowly nodded. "I think I'll go up to bed now."

"No, Hermione-"

"I just . . I should go. I'll see you in the morning Ron."

They both stood at the same time, and Hermione wobbled slightly, trying to find her balance. Ron reached out and grabbed her elbow to help steady her, and she looked up and sharply inhaled at the intense look on his face. Ron looked down at her and slowly brushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. She continued to watch him until he finally took a step back.

"Good night, Hermione." He whispered softly.

"Good night, Ron." She whispered back, then slowly turned and walked up to her room.

He took a shaky breath, then turned and did the same.

  


*End Chapter 1*

A/N: Before anyone gets offended at the reference to an American doctor, I'm American, so that's why I wrote it. That may also pertain to words or phrases that are American that may have snuck into the story. If you have found any glaring inconsistencies, facts that are wrong, etc., please let me know so that I can fix them. If you liked this chapter, please review. If you didn't, please tell me why (though do it nicely, I don't handle flames very well!) In case you didn't catch it stceferp is simply prefects spelled backwards.  
Chapter 2 - Find out why Dumbledore wants to meet with Harry and Ron, Hermione learns something she doesn't want to know, and who in the world is King La Let? There will also be a lot more plot, and hopefully some more romance.

  
Also, if anyone would be willing to beta read the next few chapters for me, please e-mail me.


	2. King La Let

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, the only thing I own is the plot - though I guess parts of that really don't belong to me either. I don't own much, so if you do sue me all you'll get is the extended version of "Lord of the Rings: FotR" that I got for Christmas, and some well worn socks!

  
Chapter 2: 

Harry awoke the next morning when Ron started shaking him. He opened his eyes and groaned, it was still dark outside. He tried to say "What do you want, Ron?" but it came out "Whayu wan on?"

Ron rolled his eyes, questioning his sanity when he understood every word. "Get up Harry!" He said loudly. "We've got to go see Dumbledore."

Harry groaned again, but pushed the covers to the side and sat up. He started to fall backwards, but Ron grabbed his shoulder and handed him his glasses. "Come on Harry. You don't want to be late."

Later as they were walking down one of the many hallways of the school, Harry looked over at Ron. "What time did you and Hermione finally go to bed?"

Ron shrugged. "It was around one, I think."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "How can you manage to be so exuberant when you got less than six hours of sleep last night?"

"Well I'm not doing any tap dances Harry," Ron sighed. "I can make up the sleep later."

Harry looked over at him and grinned. "I'm sure you weren't in any hurry to get to bed either." He said softly enough that Ron couldn't hear him.

"What?" Ron snapped.

"Nothing." He replied, continuing to grin.

They reached the gargoyle and Ron looked around quickly before leaning down and muttering "Hogwarts."

Harry appeared surprised. "That wasn't very original."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe. But not many people would think to use it."

Harry agreed and they continued on their way to Dumbledore's office. He looked around at the familiar path and grinned to himself. After six years of coming to see Dumbledore, he had certainly gotten used to walking this way. They reached the office and Ron knocked on the door.

A quiet "come in" was heard, and Ron pushed open the door then motioned for Harry to go in first. Harry walked in and Prof. Dumbledore looked up at them and smiled. He motioned for them to sit, but Ron shook his head and leaned on the wall by the door instead. Harry sat down and nervously looked back and forth between the two as they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes.

Another knock sounded on the door, and Ron opened it.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. Please have a seat." Dumbledore motioned to the chair next to Harry.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. He glanced at Ron who had masked his emotions.

"Potter," Draco drawled. He was just as surprised, but had spent years keeping his face expressionless.

"Now that everyone is here, lets get started." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked at them both seriously. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I have asked that Ron bring you here this morning to talk with you of something most serious. You both know that Mr. Weasley was asked to come to Hogwarts early this year, am I correct?"

Both boys nodded, and looked nervously at each other. Harry wiped his sweaty hands on his robes, and swallowed hard, then wondered why he suddenly felt so anxious. He looked back at Ron who was again leaning back against the wall by the door. 

After a slight pause, Dumbledore continued. "You are also both aware that Voldemort has been gaining power this summer. It has been rumored that he has even found a way to protect himself from the _Avada Kedavra_ curse."

"It's true," Draco muttered. "My father could talk of nothing else the past few weeks before school. Voldemort found some of the mysterious _La Let_ scrolls." When he saw that Harry was confused, he continued. "Legend has said that a long time ago King La Let was the most powerful man in Egypt, but he was power hungry and wanted to rule the world. He discovered, and even created some of the unforgivable curses, and he was the only one who knew how to counter the spells. He ruled the wizards and witches for hundreds of years until one day he became very ill, and no spell or magic could make him well. He forced every doctor, both wizard and muggle to find a cure, but no one could find a way to heal him. Hours before he died he called for some scrolls, and wrote the spells that would counter the dark arts. Then, with his remaining strength, he hid the two scrolls in separate places before dying."

Dumbledore nodded. "The ministry has kept one set of the scrolls locked up and hidden for many years, but the other set was still lost . . until now."

"I don't understand," Harry said intensely. "We could have save all those people - my parents even! If we've had the scrolls this whole time, then why hasn't the ministry been teaching us how to counter the spells?"

"Because no one knows how to read it!" Draco burst out angrily. "Even though he was dying King La Let had a warped sense of humor, so he wrote them in codes. No one can read the writings."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Mr. Malfoy." Both boys snapped their heads around to look at Dumbledore. He continued softly. "A few weeks ago young Bill Weasley was sent on an errand for the ministry, and was searching through some old tombs in Egypt. He stumbled across a clue to decipher the scrolls."

"So we know how to defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No, Harry." Ron spoke up for the first time. "Vol-" he hesitated, then squared his shoulders and continued. "Voldemort had a spy working for the ministry. The deciphered the scrolls shortly after we did."

"So we're basically on equal ground then?" Draco asked.

"Wrong again." Ron continued. "Voldemort hasn't only been working on the scrolls. He _is_ becoming more powerful. He and the other death eaters have been creating new spells, and another rumor has said that he has created what they believe to be an unstoppable death curse."

"Then it's hopeless?" Draco asked miserably.

"Not exactly, Mr. Malfoy. The ministry hasn't been sitting around the office all this time." Dumbledore broke in. "We don't exactly know where we stand. That's where you come in. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I have become aware of some plans that have been made to take over this school. I do not wish for there to be great alarm for the students, but I am concerned for their safety. The prefects will be asked to skip their other classes to devote all their time on Defense against the Dark Arts, and the study of the ministry's new spells, but I want you two to go further."

Harry seemed to catch on first. "You want us to learn the Dark Arts."

"Along with the teachers and Ron who have already been taught, I want you and Mr. Malfoy to learn the spells, and stand with us on the front lines of the battle," Dumbledore nodded seriously.

Draco appeared to be understanding, but Harry was confused. Dumbledore wanted them to learn the dark arts so that they could fight against the dark arts? It didn't make any sense. He slouched back in the chair. _ 'All my life I've been fighting against the one thing I'm now being asked to learn and use'_ He thought miserably, trying to understand. _ 'How can they ask me to do this? How can Ron just stand there and . .'_ Harry looked up suddenly and stared at Ron in shock. _He_ knew this was going to happen. _He_ knew about Voldemort's plans.

Ron nodded at him, knowing what he was thinking. "Why do you think I was asked to come early? I'm going to be on the front lines too."

"I know this is coming as a shock to you boys, but we must prepare for battle." Dumbledore said after a minute of silence. "Your first lesson will be right after the prefects meeting this morning. I trust you both will keep this quiet from your other school mates."

He nodded to Ron who opened the door as a signal for them to leave. They walked in silence back past the gargoyle, then Draco nodded at them and walked off silently.

"Breakfast has started. We'd better hurry if we want to eat." Ron finally broke the silence.

"You knew." Harry muttered, and Ron turned to him in surprise. "You knew this whole time, and yet you said nothing!"

"Harry. I-I wasn't . . that is, I- couldn't." Ron stuttered helplessly.

"How dare you!" Harry yelled. "You were supposed to be my friend. I _trusted_ you!"

Ron took a step back at the cold fury in his words. He tried to find the words to say, but found he could only utter one word. "Harry-"

Harry shook his head angrily and stormed off in the opposite direction of the Great Hall.

"Great." Ron muttered, running a hand through his dark red hair. "This is just perfect!"

* * * * *

Hermione looked up from her plate and smiled. "There you are! I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Ron smiled weakly at her as he sat down.

"Where's Harry?" She asked happily.

"I, uh-" Ron shrugged. "I don't think he's coming."

Hermione suddenly realized how tired he looked and placed her hand on his arm.

Ron looked down at his arm, then back up at her eyes.

"Is everything all right?" She asked softly.

He tried again to smile. "It will be." He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a grim looking Malfoy glance back at him. "It will be fine."

* * * * *

Everyone was somber after the prefects meeting that morning, and Hermione hardly noticed when Ron and Harry excused themselves and went back down the hall. It was unbelievable. An attack on the school . . on Hogwarts? Only special Defense Against the Dark Arts classes?

She had made it all the way to the portrait when she realized that she had left her book bag back in the classroom. Shaking her head at herself and sighing, she turned to walk back down the hallway and get her stuff.

The portrait swung open, and Hermione instantly heard voices and she hesitated.

"No, you're doing it all wrong Harry!" Draco's voice drifted over to her.

Soundlessly Hermione peered into the room. To her surprise she saw Ron, Harry and Malfoy all standing close together with their wands drawn. Yet, they didn't appear to be fighting.

"Look, Harry. I've done this before. You have to move your wand up, then back, and say the spell like you mean it." Draco flicked his wand and yelled "Crucio!"

Without realizing it, Hermione gasped and stumbled backwards. They were doing the dark arts! _ Harry and Ron_ were doing the dark arts! She blindly staggered backwards out of the portrait and started running down the hallway.

Ron looked up when he heard someone gasp and saw someone with long dark brown hair rush out the door. He glanced at the table and swore - Hermione's bag lay forgotten, heavy with it's numerous books and papers. Harry and Draco watched helplessly as he ran after her.

Hermione made it to the end of the hallway before she heard Ron call out to her. Ignoring him, she continued to run.

"Hermione! Stop!" Ron yelled again, finally catching up to her at the end of a third hallway. He grabbed her arm to stop her from running.

Hermione felt him grab her arm and turned quickly. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. She raised her hand to do it again but he grabbed both wrists to stop her.

"You're doing the dark arts!" She yelled angrily.

"Hermione-" His voice was pleading.

"You're with Voldemort." He flinched at the fury in her voice, but before he could speak she continued. "It's probably been this way from the start, hasn't it? All these years I've trusted and believed in you, and you-"

"Would you listen to yourself?" He loudly cut in. "Do you honestly believe what you're saying?"

She made a strangled growling noise and yanked her arms away from his grasp. Strangely calm she took an angry breath and stepped back. _ 'I can't believe he's just standing there. He looks like . . well, I don't really know what he looks like. He doesn't look like a death eater.'_ Ron took a shaky breath as he watched her, trying to find words to say. "So..."

"You're a death eater." She stated calmly.

"I'm not." He replied.

"Then what were you doing performing an unforgivable curse?" Her voice rose a couple notches, then she turned to walk away, not wanting to hear the answer.

Suddenly angry he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Gasping in surprise, she decided to remain silent. "Listen to me Hermione. We have been friends since we were eleven, and I am not now, nor have I ever been a death eater. You know me better than that." He pulled the sleeve of his robe up to reveal the smooth unspotted skin on his arm. Sighing, he ran a hand through his red hair making it stick up in all directions. Hermione had to stifle the urge to reach up and smooth it down.

Ron continued, trying to explain it to her. "Hermione, you know that Voldemort is gaining power. There are just some things that I can't tell you."

The hurt reflected in her eyes. "Why not? We've been friends for so long. I've tried to always be there for you and Harry. Why can't I help? Why won't you tell me?"

"He can't Miss Granger." They both turned at the sound of a voice behind them, and Ron had to take a step back to allow for some distance between them. Dumbledore was standing a short distance away from them with Harry and Draco standing uneasily behind him. "Ron wanted to tell you, but I asked him not to. I forbade him."

Hermione shifted nervously. "Professor Dumbledore, why can't I help?"

"Because I need you for other things." He replied. "Ron, Harry, and Draco are _not_ death eaters. They are working on a project for me, and you are not to ask them questions."

She nodded and he walked away. Blinking back tears she looked up at Ron who looked worried. "I'm sorry Ron," she murmured, then turned and ran for her dorm room, finally allowing the tears to fall.

  


*End Chapter 2*

A/N: How to decipher how I came up with King La Let. Add an "L" to each phrase so that it reads Lla Llet, then switch the words, and write them backwards. It's not the most creative way to come up with a character name, but it's the only one I could think of.  
If you have found any glaring inconsistencies, facts that are wrong, etc., please let me know so that I can fix them. If you liked this chapter, please review. If you didn't, please tell me why (though do it nicely, I don't handle flames very well!  
Chapter 3 - Hermione is feeling embarrassed and awkward, Ginny makes another appearance, and Draco isn't a nice guy . . . right? This chapter will be a little lighter. Again, if you like, please review.

  
A special thanks to my two reviewers, **ursula-skye** and **Sakrua1287**. I really appreciate your taking the time to review my story. Also, if anyone would be willing to beta read the next few chapters for me, please e-mail me.


	3. Wild Passions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, the only thing I own is the plot - though I guess parts of that really don't belong to me either. I don't own much, so if you do sue me all you'll get is the extended version of "Lord of the Rings: FotR" that I got for Christmas, and some well worn socks!

  
Chapter 3: 

The next couple days, Hermione avoided the others as much as possible. Ron tried to talk to her a couple of times, but she always found some excuse so that she could hurry away. He was now sitting alone in the common room wondering where everyone else had disappeared to.

He sighed and got up to look out the window. Every day Dumbledore grew increasingly more concerned, and the teachers pushed them harder and harder in their studies. They had so much homework that there wasn't any time for anything else. His workload was probably harder than any of the past Head Boys at Hogwarts.

He rubbed his temples wearily and decided to take a walk around the ground of the school. Maybe the fresh air would do him some good.

* * * * *

Harry was downstairs in a classroom after having an extra Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Draco had disappeared right after it ended, but he sat on the ground with his back against the wall, grateful for the couple minutes of quiet. Suddenly Ginny walked in and he watched as she placed a parchment on the teachers' desk.

Ginny turned to leave and gasped, seeing him for the first time. Regaining her composure she walked over to him and pulled a chair out to sit on. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding." He replied simply.

She gave an un-ladylike snort. "I know what you mean. Lately it seems everyone is always running around shouting." She suddenly stood. "Do you want to be alone? I can leave-"

"No. Sit." He motioned for her to stay. "I like talking to you."

She smiled and sat back down, her dark school robes swirling around from all the sudden movements. She tucked a loose strand of hair back into the familiar red braid hanging halfway down her back. "You've been busy lately."

Harry nodded. "There's lots to do. Everyone is busy."

"Yeah, but you and Ron especially. I'm worried about Ron. He always looks so tired." Ginny herself looked a little tired.

"Ron is busier than most. He has all the responsibilities of being Head Boy as well as everything else that has been happening." Harry smiled gently. "He's lucky to have someone like you concerned about him."

Ginny smiled softly. "I'm worried about you too, Harry."

Harry couldn't stop himself from blushing. "I'm all right."

"Promise me you'll be careful Harry." Ginny said urgently. "No matter what happens, you must promise me that you'll be careful. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, or Ron, or Hermione."

"Ginny, you know I can't promise that." Harry sighed. "Vol-" He stopped at the look on her face. "You-know-who is going to come back, and I will have to fight. I can't prevent it, and I can't sit it out."

Ginny turned her head so he wouldn't see her cry. Suddenly he was kneeling in front of her chair and guiding her head back to meet his eyes. He gently brushed away the tears on her cheeks and whispered, "I have to fight, Ginny. But I promise you that I will do my best to survive. That's the best I can do."

Ginny nodded and tried to smile. "It's better than nothing I guess."

He stood and reached a hand down to help her up. "You want to go on a walk with me?"

She smiled at him and he grinned back. Placing her hand in his she murmured softly, "I'd love to."

* * * * *

Hermione had been out walking for a couple hours, and as she passed by the lake for the tenth time she started wishing for her school books. She came out to avoid the common room where she still felt uncomfortable around Ron and Harry.

She angrily kicked a rock out of her way. She should have known that Ron and Harry wouldn't be on the same side as Voldemort. Harry had almost died when fighting him, and Ron cringed at the sound of his name. She walked a couple steps then kicked it again, sending it spiraling off into the water.

"Really Hermione, what did that little rock ever do to you?"

Hermione stiffened then turned and saw Ron looking amused. "What do you want?" She mumbled.

His smile faded. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you." She tried to sound surprised. "Hermione-" Ron warned.

"I mean, why would I have any reason to avoid you Ron?" She sounded incredulous. "Honestly Ron, it's not like I accused you of being a Death Eater or anything." "It's all right Hermione." Ron sighed. "You walked in on a situation where the only conclusion would be that I was a Death Eater. I don't blame you for that."

"I should have known you wouldn't do something like that." She murmured softly. 'I'm so sorry, Ron."

She turned and walked a couple steps towards the water. Keeping her back to him she pretended to have a sudden interest in the lake. He sighed again and walked till he was directly behind her only an arms length away.

"Really Hermione." Ron said softly, putting a hand of her shoulder. "I don't blame you for anything. You don't have any reason to be embarrassed."

She turned which drew them even closer together. "Whatever it is you're doing Ron, you must be careful."

Ron nodded wordlessly and brought a hand up to her face. Hermione suddenly noticed how close they were standing, and her heart started pounding in her chest. His gaze lowered to her mouth then back to her eyes. She knew he was going to kiss her, and Hermione suddenly realized there was nothing she wanted more than this.

Ron slowly lowered his head, and she raised hers to meet him halfway. Her eyes drifted shut and he was only inches away from her mouth. . . . 

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry suddenly called out. Hermione gasped and took a step back. Ron watched her try to appear nonchalant, obviously disappointed.

"Harry, no!" Ginny whispered frantically, trying to pull him away, but the damage had already been done.

"Hey Harry." Ron turned to smile at his friend. Recognizing his little sister he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Ron!" She shrieked and tried to pull away.

He let her go and grinned at her embarrassment. "Hey Ginny. What are you doing out here?" What he really wanted to say was 'did you really need to interrupt me right now?' But he kept his mouth tightly shut.

Ginny smiled knowingly. "Harry and I were just going for a short walk around the grounds."

"You and Harry?" Ron raised an eyebrow at them.

Ginny just smiled, but Harry started to redden. Hermione shook her head at all of them and started to walk back to the castle. Ginny ran after her and slung her arm over Hermione's shoulders. Ron watched them go, his eyes following a certain brown headed beauty.

Harry smiled to himself. "So what were you and, ahem, Hermione, doing?"

Ron turned to glare at him. Harry continued to smile and they started walking back to the castle.

"Play me a game of chess?" Harry asked.

"You in the mood to loose?" Ron asked with a grin as he started to run.

Harry laughed, then hurried to follow.

* * * * *

Hermione had been downstairs in the library, and it was late when she finally hurried up the stairs towards the Griffindor portrait. She was rounding a corner when two voices ahead her brought her to a complete stop.

"Draco, why haven't you become a death eater yet?" Pansy's annoying whine was unmistakable.

"Because I don't want to." Draco replied. "The idea of getting a mark that starts throbbing whenever someone wants me doesn't exactly thrill me."

"But we'd be able to spend more time together!" Pansy complained.

Hermione's brow furrowed and she took a step forward so she could hear them better.

"Really Pansy," Draco chuckled. "I really don't think you could possibly find another way to spend more time together."

"What do you mean Draco?" Her high-pitched voice asked incredulously.

"We're practically together 24/7. I spend more time with you than I do my own girlfriend!"

"If you didn't want me around all you had to do was say so." Pansy sniffed and walked away.

"I have said so." Draco muttered as he walked the other way. He rounded the corner and almost ran into Hermione. "Granger!"

"Malfoy, I was, uh-"

"Eavesdropping on a private conversation? Or maybe . . no, don't tell me . ." Draco trailed off.

"What?" Hermione asked questioningly.

"You've had a crush on me all these years!' Draco reported smugly. "Poor little Granger, unable to control the wild passions that she feels at the sight of me. Reduced to the woes of stalking me, hoping for some conversation, desperate for a glimpse of the amazing . ."

"Oh, sod off Malfoy!" Hermione looked disgusted.

Draco smirked at her, leaning a shoulder against the wall next to him.

"Wild passions." Hermione muttered. "Malfoy you are the most egotistical, arrogant, snob that I know."

Draco shrugged. "I'll get over it."

Hermione was silent for a minute, watching him speculatively.

He squirmed uneasily. "What?"

"I always though you'd become a death eater." He rolled his eyes and she quickly continued. "No, really. When I first came to this school you were such a . . you know what, it doesn't matter. I never realized that you were such a nice guy."

'I'm not a nice guy Hermi- Granger. Potter is still an annoying celebrity, Weasley is still a poor weasel, and you are still a mud-"

She pressed her fingers against his lips, successfully cutting him off. "Don't say it. I just got over hating you, don't make me start all over again." She removed her hand and let it drop to her side then she stepped around him to continue on her way. "Goodnight Malfoy."

He waited until she was out of hearing distance before whispering, "Goodnight Granger."

* * * * *

Ginny sat up straight in bed awoken by the horrible nightmare she had just had. Her breath came in shallow bursts as images flashed through her head, causing her eyes to tear. She stumbled out of bed and down the stairs into the common room.

"Ginny?" A voice caused her to look up.

"Ron!" She gasped, running to his open arms and burying her head in his chest. "Oh Ron, it was horrible!"

"What was horrible?" Ron tightened his arms around her protectively as her tears soaked the front of his shirt. "Ginny, what happened?"

There in the safety of his arms, she was finally able to calm herself. "It was just a nightmare."

He led her to a couch and sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There have been rumors around the school saying that You-Know-Who is coming here. I guess I just let their stories get to me. In my dream, he came. People were running around screaming, and I was looking for you and Harry and Hermione, but I couldn't find you. The school was all but destroyed, and You-Know-Who had won and left, to go destroy something else, I'm sure." Ron listened anxiously as Ginny continued on. "I had somehow survived, and I went out to the battlefield . . you didn't make it, almost no one did. Ron, tell me he isn't coming here."

Ron was silent and he pulled his sister into another hug.

"Ron?"

He remained silent.

Finally she pulled back, and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "I love you, Ron." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Ginny."

  


*End Chapter 3*

A/N: Well, that was depressing. This chapter was supposed to be lighter than the rest. . . but, it was determined.  
Chapter 4 - Uh, Volemort is coming? Also, a female character isn't who you thought she was, more relationship stuff, and an unwanted message from Prof. Snape.

  
A special thanks to my reviewers, **Alah Humana**, **Sakrua1287**, and **VenusDeOmnipotent**. I really appreciate your taking the time to review my story. If anyone wants to be put on my "notice of updates" list, let me know but clicking on the highlighted link in the next sentence. Also, if anyone would be willing to beta read the next few chapters for me, please e-mail me.


	4. He's Here

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, the only thing I own is the plot - though I guess parts of that really don't belong to me either. I don't own much, so if you do sue me all you'll get is the extended version of "Lord of the Rings: FotR" that I got for Christmas, and some well worn socks!

  
Chapter 4: 

A few weeks had passed since her dream, and Ginny sighed as she scribbled notes and ingredients from the chalkboard. Professor Snape was droning on and on, and she just couldn't understand the importance of it. If You-Know-Who was really coming, why would it matter if a toad could be changed into a lizard by a special potion?

Suddenly Professor Snape gasped, and all eyes were on him as he clutched his right arm, his face contorted in pain. He took a deep breath and gasped, "Class dismissed," then hurried from the room.

Ginny sat in stunned surprise and looked around the room to find that everyone else looked the same way she did. She couldn't recall Professor Snape _ever_ letting a class out early . . and what had caused his pain?

Later that evening, Ginny found Ron, Harry and Hermione sitting in the common room talking, and decided to confide in them. Hurrying over, she interrupted their conversation and began telling them what had happened in her potions class.

". . . everyone could see that he was in a tremendous amount of pain, and then he just hurried out of the room, and dismissing us of course, and . ." Ginny noticed the uneasy looks that passed between the three friends and stopped. "What do you know that I don't?"

"We can't really talk about it, Ginny." Hermione replied softly.

Ginny watched them silently for a moment, then shakily asked, "Is it bad?"

Ron nodded. "Really bad."

* * * * *

Ron stood in the hallway in front of the gargoyle that was guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. It was late, and all he really wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep for days, but he knew that wasn't possible. He was the Head Boy, and with that came certain obligations and responsibilities. But he sure was tired of it.

The tall, good-looking, red-headed boy fell backwards against a wall, and slid down until he was sitting on the floor with his knees pressed tightly to his chest. He would give anything to be 11 years-old again. He knew that You-kn . . Voldemort was a threat even then, but it wasn't his job to worry about it. Dumbledore would take care of the school, and he was free to eat chocolate frogs and get into trouble.

Ron rested his head on his knees and sighed. Each day that passed was a day closer to the attack on the school. If only he could be certain of the outcome, then the worrying wouldn't be so bad.

"Young Mister Weasley."

Dumbledore's voice startled Ron, and he looked up at the headmaster, looking very much like a lost child. He started to get up, but Dumbledore waved him back down.

"I, myself, like to sit on the floor in a darkened hallway - especially while the rest of the school sleeps." Dumbledore sat down next to him. Ron couldn't tell if he was joking or not, so he chose to ignore it. "I was going to come talk to you about Professor Snape."

"Yes, your younger sister - Ginny, isn't it - was in that classroom, was she not?"

"She was." Ron confirmed, even though he knew that Dumbledore was sure of exactly who was in the classroom. "It was the Dark Mark, wasn't it?"

"It was indeed. Serveus came to talk to me before he left. I fear the attack will be soon." Dumbledore was especially serious as they sat talking in the dark hallway.

Ron was silent for a couple minutes, before hesitatingly continuing. "We will win, won't we?"

"You should get some sleep. There is still much that needs to be done." Dumbledore stood, and gave Ron a small smile before slowly walking away.

It was then that Ron knew - Dumbledore didn't know what was going to happen. The thought made him uneasy, and with a foreboding feeling settling in his stomach, Ron turned and headed for the Griffindor tower.

* * * * *

It was lunch time the next day, and the students filed into the great hall to eat. Quite a few people were missing, Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Snape, and even Draco Malfoy were not in attendance. There was also a great feeling of restlessness and an ominous silence fell over the hall, as students ate quietly with no conversation.

Hermione looked around apprehensively, noting the confusion and uncertainty in the eyes of most of the students, especially the first years. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and grew more uneasy. There was a veil of barely contained excitement hanging in the air by their table, and they seemed to be carrying on silent conversations with each other. Pansy looked over at her and smirked, causing an involuntary shiver.

Ron sensed her discomfort and reached for her hand. Hermione felt his comforting grip and looked over at him. She briefly tightened her hold on his hand, then relaxed but didn't pull away.

"Are you all right?" He whispered gently.

She nodded. "Everything feels so dark. He's coming, isn't he?"

Ron slowly nodded.

"And you'll have to fight." Hermione muttered, looking away from him.

"Hermione," he pleaded, but she didn't turn. He slowly reached up to make her look at him. "You know I have to fight. Everyone has to play their part."

"But why you?" She whispered furiously. "Why can't someone else go?"

"Like who-"

"And Harry! Voldermort has tried to kill him, succeeded in killing his parents, and yet they're still making him fight!"

"Who else can they trust? Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle? Sorry Hermione, but if we have to fight, I'd rather there was someone I could trust to at least _ try _ to beat Voldermort. Someone who will at least stand in his way before he destroys us all." He sighed and fell silent.

Hermione jerked away from him. "Don't say that."

He sighed again. "Hermione-"

"Just don't say it." She snapped.

They were both silent for the rest of the meal.

* * * * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office talking to Draco Malfoy when a third figure rushed into the room breathing heavily. The wise, but old professor looked up calmly, but Draco jumped to his feet when he saw who it was.

"Serveus -" Dumbledore began, but was cut off.

"They're coming now!" Snape stood stiffly, his words coming between gasps for air. "It's happening now!"

* * * * *

Draco ran down staircase after staircase, and through hallway after hallway, trying to get to the Great Hall. He could barely breathe, his lungs were burning, but still he kept running. He had to get Ron, Harry, and the other professors together to meet Voldermort.

Finally arriving at the Great Hall, he opened the doors with a loud bang. Everyone turned to look at him, but he hardly noticed as he hurried to the Griffindor table. Ron and Harry stood to meet him, but something stopped them from actually leaving the table.

Draco slid to a stop and through his struggle for air, somehow managed to talk to them. "He's here." Draco gasped. "Dumbledore wants us to meet on the pitch."

With that said, Draco hurried off. Ginny sat in shock as he left, realizing that Harry was going to have to go fight.

Harry looked down at her as he was reaching for his wand. He knew he should say something to her, but what? _Good luck_ didn't really seem appropriate, and _I hope to see you again_ sounded like something you'd say to a stranger. He settled for a simple, "help the prefects get everyone to a safe spot."

Ginny looked around fearfully as everyone seemed to realize that something was going on. "I'm not brave Harry."

"Of course you are, Ginny. You're a Griffindor." Harry grasped her hand briefly as if to give her strength. He let go and started for the door. "See you soon."

* * * * *

Hermione sat in stunned silence as Ron quickly gave her instructions. This was a nightmare, none of this was real. There were no wizards, or witches, or magic. People can't walk through walls, and owls don't deliver letters. All she wanted was to be home with her parents, and right now she wasn't even sure she'd see them again.

But, if all this wasn't real, then there would be no Ron, or Harry, or Dumbledore. She wouldn't be the smartest witch in their grade, and there would be no Hogwarts. Hermione was so dazed that she didn't even gear Ron say good bye, and was startled to see him yanking open the door to the Great Hall. Without even realizing what she was doing, Hermione stood up and ran towards the door.

Ron had made it to the front steps when she finally caught up to him. "Ron!"

He turned towards her, breathing heavily. "Hermione?"

"Ron," She whispered desperately.

"You need to get back inside. Get all the students into the dungeons. That's the safest place in the school. Get everyone there, and stay there." Ron repeated his instructions, trying not to notice her flushed cheeks and the vulnerable look in her eyes.

"Please don't go." Hermione whispered miserably.

He let out a strangled breath. "I. Have. To." Then suddenly he grabbed her and fiercely pressed his lips to hers. She fervently returned the kiss, then he pulled away and was gone.

Hermione stood alone on the front steps of the school and felt her heart breaking into tiny pieces. Unwanted tears sprang to her eyes, and somehow she knew that she would never see him again.

* * * * *

Ginny sat huddled in a dark corner of the dungeons, trying to make herself as small as possible. Hermione had come back to the Great Hall looking deathly pale, but she had somehow managed to gather the prefects and usher the younger students down to their hiding place. A loud voice rang out, and Ginny looked up as Pansy Parkinson started talking about Voldermort's plan.

"Voldermort is unstoppable. This school is about to be destroyed, and all mudbloods and their _ friends_ will be wiped out . ."

"Pansy!" Hermione yelled angrily. "Shut! Up!"

Surprisingly the other girl seemed to listen, and everyone was quiet. Hermione looked around the dungeons, looking at the frightened students huddled in clumps wherever they could find space. The ground rumbled angrily, and Hermione worried about those who were up in the battle. But, like Ron said, they would be safe here.

"Don't. Move."

She spoke too soon. Hermione slowly turned to find Pansy Parkinson standing in a defensive position with her want stretched out in front of her. Hermione stood uneasily, wondering what to do.

"You know, everyone seems to thing I'm some stupid little girl, hanging onto Draco's every word." Pansy smirked confidently. "It worked perfectly with Lord Voldermort's plan."

* * * * *

By the time Ron and Harry got to the pitch, the battle was already raging. Ron jumped right into the middle of the fight, but Harry raced around the edges helping wherever it looked like the death eaters had the advantage. Somehow he was pushed away from the fight into the forbidden forest. The death eater shot one last spell at him then turned and ran away.

Harry was left alone in the forest, and he looked around awkwardly, then shrugged and started back towards the pitch. Suddenly a sharp pain hit him right between the eyes, and he stumbled to the ground clutching his forehead.

He could hear a low chuckle, and between the throbbing bursts of pain, he looked up at an all too familiar sight for him.

"Harry Potter, we meet again." Voldermort was as ugly as ever, and when he smiled, it seemed to make him look worse. "I fear you will not live to tell of this."

"You keep telling me that." Harry tried to appear nonchalant, though inwardly his stomach was in such tight knots he would hardly breath. He staggered to his feet, ignoring the pounding in his head. "I'm having trouble believing it though."

"Insolent fool! Prepare for your death!" Voldermort's eyes flashed angrily as he started to shout a spell.

Harry stumbled backwards, his mind completely blank of all the spells to use for his defense. Suddenly he _knew_ . . . He was going to die.

  


* End Chapter 4 * 

A/N: Yay, my first cliffie! Ron and Hermione finally kissed, though it wasn't quite the way I planned it . . or maybe it was! :)   
Chapter 5 - The Stunning Conclusion. A major character dies . . well actually, a couple of major characters die, lots of destruction and mayhem . . is there any hope for a happily ever after? Check back and see.

  
You like? You have an opinion? You like to hear yourself . . write? Review! It's simple . . just push the little button on the bottom left-hand corner (yep, that one down there!), type a couple of letters and hit the submit button. Go ahead - Make My Day!


End file.
